


Purest Hearts and Intentions

by klavscaroline



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: A Collection of Klaroline DrabblesChapter 4. Sins of My Youth (Human Caroline) - “I didn’t mean to kill him.” Caroline wakes up to find herself covered in blood, next to a mangled, dead body. She can’t remember how she got there, or what happened, and calls upon the only person she trusts for help.Chapter 5. Kiss Me Through the Phone (Canon Divergence) - What if Caroline answers Klaus' phone call in TVD 4x20?Chapter 6. When The Days Are Cold (Sequel to 'Chapter 4. Sins of My Youth') - Caroline commits another murder that she cannot remember and Klaus sets out to find out why.Chapter 7. Talking to the Moon (Canon Divergence) - On a full moon, she thinks of him. "I Miss You."Chapter 8. Exile (TO Season 5 Fix-It) - “i think i’ve seen this film before, and i didn’t like the ending” and so, she changed it. In which Caroline dreams of Klaus' death after drinking his blood on her 18th birthday, and she's determined to change his future.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 55
Kudos: 128





	1. Dancing Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus meets his crush, Caroline, at a roller disco party, and quickly realises that she doesn’t know who he is. (1970's Disco Party AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Klaroline Bingo 2020 - Prompt: Dance

“Aren’t you a little dressed up for a disco party?”

He turned around, eyeing the perky blonde dressed in a red crop top and a pair of flared out, high waisted sequins pants. He recognised her easily, because who wouldn’t recognise Caroline Forbes? Head cheerleader, prom queen, and the starlet of his day dreams - that Caroline Forbes? Yea, he could spot her from a dance floor away. 

“It’s not really my scene, if I’m being honest,” he replied, his roller skates were still laying on the floor beside him. 

“Then why’re you here?”

“My brother,” he nodded over to a young brunet by the corner, dancing with a group of girls. “But it seems like he abandoned me at first chance,” he rolled his eyes, not expecting anything different from his wild-child youngest brother, Kol.

“Ah, so that’s who stole my best friend,” Caroline mused. “Bonnie,” she pointed out, “That one in the floral jumpsuit.” Klaus nodded, knowing who she was referring to. 

“I see we’ve both ended up in the same predicament,” he chuckled. Who would’ve thought that the first proper conversation he would have with Caroline Forbes was in a roller disco in downtown New York?

“Perhaps,” she smiled. “But you look like you could have a bit of fun. Come on, stranger, it’s a disco party! Put on those skates and join me out there.”

At that point, he realised she had no idea who he was, because honestly, why would she? He didn’t exactly fit in to her social circles, and they only shared one class together, where he sat right at the back, catching glimpses of her long blonde curls from her seat at the front. 

“It’ll be fun, I promise.” She assured, sensing his hesitation. 

“Oh, I...,” he began to make excuses. If it wasn’t bad enough that his crush had no idea who he was, she was also suggesting that he make a complete fool out of himself on the dance floor. In roller skates. 

But the encouraging smile on her face was all he needed. He exhaled a deep breath, and pulled on the roller skates, making sure that the laces were firmly tied, because the last thing he needed was to twist his ankle and end up in the hospital. 

She held out her hand, and he took it, bracing himself for a fall as she began to pull him forwards. He was surprised to learn that it was easier to balance than he had originally thought, and she was easing him in with a gentle, slow glide. 

They joined the crowd, making laps around the dance floor a few times before she guided them to the middle, where people were dancing along to the newly released single, ‘Dancing Queen’.

 _“Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance,”_ she sang along, throwing her head back as she spun around in circles. 

_“You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine,”_ he continued, belting out the song in his surprisingly tuneful voice. She took his hand once again, skating in circles around him. 

He became the pivot holding her in orbit, like the sun and its planets, and he laughed at the thrill of it. Adrenaline was pumping through his body. His heart was beating fast, so fast that he didn’t notice he was about to trip over himself. 

“Oh shit,” he stumbled onto her, his momentum pushing her to lose balance. Somehow, his reflexes had decided to kick in, and he twisted their bodies so that he would land on the floor first. And _fuck,_ it hurt. 

“I’m so sorry,” he apologised, ignoring the pain on his pelvic bone, where he landed. His arms were kept tightly around hers as their legs ended up in a tangled mess. He could still feel the wheels of his roller skates spinning in the air. 

“No, don’t be silly! You’re the one who landed on the floor, and I have you as a cushion. Are you okay?” She asked, brushing away the strand of hair that had fallen onto his face. 

“I’m fine, love,” he tried his best to give her a reassuring smile. “I had a lot of fun.”

“Me, too,” she replied, smiling genuinely. She looked like she wanted to say something, and then backtracked. “Oh fuck it, we didn’t have a second wave of feminism for nothing.”

He was about to respond when he felt her lips upon his, kissing him lightly, as though she was testing out the waters. It took him a few seconds to overcome the shock, but when he did, he responded enthusiastically, taking her face in his hands. 

Moments later, deciding that they were becoming too much of a spectacle, they got off from the floor. 

“It’s true, you know,” she said, when they reached the sidelines and exchanged their skates for regular shoes, “I had a lot of fun, and maybe it’s presumptuous and a little crazy, but I hope I see you next Friday night.”

He nodded, "Of course, love. I’ll be here.”

She smiled widely, before kissing him firmly on the lips, and all coherent thoughts left his brain. 

When she pulled away, she gave him a smirk and straightened up his collar, “I’ll be seeing you, stranger.” She winked, and left the disco, knowing he’ll be there the week after. 

* * *

Mondays. He fucking hated Mondays. But this Monday was different, because this Monday, he was going to go to school and see Caroline Forbes and he had no idea how she would react when she finds out that the guy she had kissed on Friday night had been her classmate for the past four years. 

“It was so fun and he was such a good kisser,” he could hear her voice rounding up the corner. Her blonde hair was neatly curled as always and she was walking arm in arm with Bonnie Bennett. 

It was as though she sensed his presence, and she lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. 

“Stranger?” Her eyes were wide open, as though it would make her see clearer as she immediately dropped Bonnie’s arm, and rushed forward towards him. 

“Hello, Caroline,” he smiled. 

* * *

Years later, Kol would still be bragging about how he inadvertently became the couple’s matchmaker by ditching Klaus that night at the disco. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark as that would mean a lot!
> 
> As always, if there're any drabbles that you would like a sequel to, let me know and I'll try to make that possible!


	2. Part of that World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus goes fishing and catches one of Caroline’s friends. Suffice to say, she’s not happy about it and demands that he sets it free, in which he is more than willing to do in exchange for something from her. (Mermaid AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Klaroline Bingo 2020 - Prompt: Boat

* * *

There were a few things one would never expect the Original Hybrid to do. But with all the chaos and madness that surrounded his every day life, he enjoyed a little peace and quiet to himself once in a while.

So yes, Klaus Mikaelson was a closeted avid fisher.

It wasn’t something he particularly liked to share, he was all about that violence, murder and gore after all. But in his down time, when witches weren’t trying to kill him and wannabe vampires weren’t trying to usurp his throne, he did like the peace and quiet that the ocean brought.

On this fine day, he took his trusty wooden boat and paddled several miles into the deep blue until he reached a beautiful location with peaceful waves.

He had already casted his rod when he took out his sketch pad and began his artwork.

Pastel, he decided, to match the soothing sway.

And perhaps a lesser skilled fisher would’ve missed it, but his hybrid senses were on alert, as he saw a tugging of his fishing rod several minutes later.

He quickly reeled it in, smiling at his catch of the day. It brought him even more satisfaction than ripping out an enemy’s throat, which in itself was already immensely enjoyable. The blue fish was writhing as he took it out of the water, and he quickly placed it inside his bucket that he filled with water.

Again, he attached another bait and casted his rod. He was feeling lucky today.

He was in the middle of pastel painting some trees when he felt another tug. This time, the movement was large, nearly capsizing his boat. 

He reeled it in with much more difficulty and he was thankful for his supernatural strength and his sturdy fishing rod for helping him with the task. What a shame it would be to let such a huge catch get away.

The water began to ripple as the fish came closer and closer to the surface and he had to give himself a metaphorical pat on the back because he had never caught one this size. It had to be almost six feet long and… wait…

Was that hair?

Do fish have hair? 

The creature finally surfaced and he nearly dropped his rod in surprise. This was not a fish, not at all. But a woman?

Indeed, she had long, blonde hair, that miraculously dried when her head came into contact with air. In the clear water, he could also see that instead of legs, she had a magnificent cerulean tail. And those eyes... those ocean blue eyes… (yes, how cliché, but it doesn’t make it any less true) were looking at him with anger. 

It was clear he was dealing with a furious mermaid.

“Give him back,” she demanded, crossing her arms over her seashell-covered breasts.

“Excuse me? What exactly did I take from you?” He replied, composing himself after he allowed the shock to wear off.

“Finley!”

“Am I supposed to know who or what that is?”

“One and a half foot long, blue flounder? Ring any bells? You’re the one holding him captive!”

He looked inside his bucket, the fish was staring back at him, and flopped its fins.

“You mean this fish?”

“Yes, and show some respect. He’s a flounder and he’s my friend!”

“He won’t be for much longer,” he smirked, amused by the way her eyes darkened in fury. “He’s my dinner.”

“I swear to-,” she screeched, “I’m going to kill you!”

“I don’t think so, love,” he bared his double set of fangs that had her backing away from him.

“What are you?”

“Im a hybrid - a vampire and a werewolf,” he retracted his sharp teeth.

“That’s not a real thing,” she said defiantly.

“Says the mermaid,” he mused. “Now, I’m willing to trade your fish for one thing.”

She arched her eyebrows and nodded for him to continue.

“I’ll release your fish if you spend the rest of the day with me.”

“Why?”

“I find you interesting, love. Now, what’s it going to be?”

“Fine,” she rolled her eyes and leapt onto his boat. As soon as her body was out of the water, her tail transformed into legs, and she was wearing a pair of blue bikini bottoms that matched her seashell bra.

He looked at her curiously.

“What? You’re not the only hybrid around here. My mother is a mermaid and my father is human.”

“Must be tough dividing your time between land and sea.”

“I prefer the water, it’s liberating. But once in a while, I do go on land.” She explained, “I have to stretch out my limbs from time to time.” She extended one of her long legs that he admired quietly.

“You don’t say,” he muttered to himself.

“So, when are you planning on letting Finley go?”

“At the end of the day, just to make sure to keep your end of the bargain.”

“Right,” she huffed, “And what do you plan on doing for the rest of the day.”

“I’m going to show you why living on land can be just as liberating.” He steered his boat towards the shores and held his hand out to help her to the pier.

“Are we just going to leave Finley in here?”

“And what would you propose? We take him with us?” He asked, exasperated. There was no way they could take a fish with them to where they were going, but at the same time, he didn’t want the blonde to worry all day.

“Just let him go, I’ll keep my end of the bargain. You have my word.” She looked at him, almost desperately and even the Hybrid couldn’t help but to relent her wishes.

He sighed, but released the fish back into the ocean nonetheless, where it looked back to the blonde.

“Go ahead, Finn, I’ll look for you tomorrow!” She reassured,giving her friend a small smile and a wave.

“Come on, love. Put this on,” he pulled his own shirt off and gave it to her so that it covered her top and upper thighs, as she was still dressed in seashells and bikini bottoms. An odd combination in the eyes of bystanders, he was sure.

He smirked, as he saw her eyeing his naked torso up and down. When she realised she got caught, she looked away quickly.

“It’s okay, love. You can look,” he laughed.

“It’s Caroline,” she changed the subject onto less embarrassing topics.

“Caroline,” he repeated, she liked the way it sounded from his lips, “How would you like to go horse riding?”

Her eyes lit up, as she often wandered the lands alone and had never been far from the ocean.

“Lead the way, mister,” she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly had no idea what this was, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark as that would mean a lot! 
> 
> As always, if there're any drabbles that you would like a sequel to, let me know and I'll try to make that possible!


	3. in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline wakes up in transition and stumbles into the woods. The first person she sees is Klaus and he offers her a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Klaroline Bingo - Prompt: Bite

she wakes up, head throbbing, heart pounding, limbs shaking. her skin feels cold but she’s burning up inside.

the hospital lights are offensively bright, and in a daze, she stumbles out into the deserted forest that surrounds this little town.

she aimlessly wanders, tree branches breaking underneath her bare feet. but she keeps going, and she walks and walks and walks -

\- until she sees a man in the shadows, staring at a weathered down rock that reminded her of a make-shift headstone. she wonders what he’s doing out in the wild at this time of the night, but perhaps he would say the same about her.

she’s caroline forbes, miss mystic falls, and she knows everyone in this godforsaken town. but even in the darkness, she can tell that he’s unfamiliar.

and in this town, unfamiliar means danger. she turns to leave but stops.

the thumping of his heart fills her eardrums.

the blood gushing through him calls to her.

and with superhuman speed, she flashes over to him, her gums stretching and breaking to accommodate her enlarged and sharpened canines.

she’s about the reach him, but he turns around and holds her by the throat. the man assesses her for a minute, his grip tight around her neck, as though he were contemplating whether to snap it or not. she squeezes her eyes shut, ready to feel the pain.

“you need to feed, love.” he concludes. she opens her eyes to see the black spidery veins running down his cheeks, and his teeth are sharp enough to match hers.

he looks predatory and it stirs something inside of her.

“what?” she’s no less dazed and confused than she was in the hospital.

“you’re in transition. you either feed or die.“

“transition to what?”

“a vampire,” he says simply. “you have two choices. live an immortal life and experience what the world has to offer you, or end it right now.” he leans in closer and his scent overwhelms her, “so what’s it going to be, love?”

her head is spinning but a singular thought prevails, “i don’t want to die.”

“good,” he tilts his head to reveal his neck and loosens his grip on her, “bite me.”

he would never understand what compelled him to offer his blood that night. call it instinct, call it fate. 

but in doing so, he gains a valuable ally in finding the doppelgänger. and maybe… something more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise that this one is very short, but I was low on creative juices. However, it could be the start of a canon divergent story where we see Dark!Caroline join Klaus in his mayhem(?)
> 
> As always, please leave a comment/kudos if you enjoyed.


	4. Sins of My Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t mean to kill him.” Caroline wakes up to find herself covered in blood, next to a mangled, dead body. She can’t remember how she got there, or what happened, and calls upon the only person she trusts for help. (Human Caroline AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Klaroline Bingo - Prompt: "I didn't mean to kill him."

She doesn’t remember how she got here, or how she ended up next to a dead body, mangled beyond recognition. All she knew was that every inch of her body was covered in blood. From her hands, her hair, to her jeans.

Her heart stopped.

She killed someone.

She patted her pockets, looking for her phone, relieved when she found the device still intact and working. It took her a few tries to unlock the screen with her wet, sticky hands, but she managed, leaving behind red fingerprints with every touch.

_Contacts. K. Klaus. Call._

She looked everywhere but the dead body, it was too much for her to handle. Her palms were sweaty and she gripped the phone tighter, afraid it would slip out of her grasp.

_Ring, ring. Pick up. Pick up. Pick up._

“Hello, love,” he greeted.

“Klaus,” her breathing sped up at the sound of his voice. It wasn’t long before she began to hyperventilate. 

“What’s going on, Caroline?” There was a sense of urgency and concern in his tone and in the background, she could hear the shuffling of clothes and the jangling of keys. “Are you in trouble?” She heard a whoosh and the slam of a door.

“I...-,” she faltered, unsure of what to say. It wasn’t that she thought he would judge, not exactly. He had committed countless of murders in his lifetime, but she was scared to tell him nonetheless. This was different.

She was human, and he had always been drawn to her light, her humanity, her love for the living. She was afraid, for reasons she was unwilling to admit, of disappointing him. Of turning into the monster that every resident of Mystic Falls was destined to become.

The breaking of tree branches distracted her from her thoughts and it wasn’t long before Klaus came into view. She wasn’t surprised he found her, his sense of smell was unparalleled.

He took in her bloodied clothes and the dead body on the floor. There was no ounce of disappointment, nor anger on his face. But his eyebrows furrowed in concern, as he rushed forward to hold her tight against his chest.

“Are you alright?” He asked, stroking her matted hair, ridding bits of dried blood that were entangled within her curls.

“I... **I didn’t mean to kill him** ,” she whispered, tears beginning to fall as the reality of the situation dawned upon her. “I don’t know what happened, I woke up and he was dead.”

“We’ll figure it out, love,” his voice was determined and strong, as he became the pillar holding her upright. “I promise you. We will find however many witches it takes to retrieve your memory, and I swear, I will rip apart the person who did this to you.”

“Thank you, Klaus.” Not at all bothered at his violent threats for she was no better. After all, a murderer was a murderer, regardless of whether you had one victim or a thousand. 

“You should know by now that I would do anything for you,” he mumbled against her head before detaching himself from her. She felt empty.

His hand delved into his pockets and retrieved a box of matches. Striking it alight, he threw it onto the body, flames beginning to consume it.

“Stay with me tonight,” he said. It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement. More than ever, he needed to make sure that she was safe.

He held her in his arms and whooshed away to his mansion, leaving behind them a forest set ablaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark as that would mean a lot!
> 
> As always, if there're any drabbles that you would like a sequel to, let me know and I'll try to make that possible!


	5. Kiss Me Through the Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Caroline answers Klaus' phone call in TVD 4x20?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Klaroline Bingo 2020 - Prompt: Phone Call

He’s standing in the middle of the French Quarter, his fingers dancing over a familiar set of numbers on his touch screen. Numbers that were so well ingrained in his mind that he could easily type them backwards without hesitation. 

The call begins to connect, and his foot taps almost involuntarily on the concrete pavement. It’s funny that the most feared creature on this planet is nervous to know whether the girl he fancied would pick up the phone. 

He’s a ring away from resigning to leaving a message when her voice comes through the speaker. 

“Hello?” She answers, her voice a little shaky. 

He takes in a deep breath, “Hello, Caroline.” He misses the way her name sounded escaping from his lips. 

“I heard you left.” Her tone isn’t accusatory. If anything, it’s a little empty and dare he say, disappointed. “New Orleans, they say.”

“That’s why I’m calling, love.”

“To say goodbye? Klaus, you don’t have to, I understand. You’ve accomplished what you needed to accomplish in Mystic Falls and now you’re moving on.”

“But that’s just it. I’m standing in one of my favourite places in the world, surrounded by food, art, music... culture. And all I can think about is how much I want to show it to you.” He says, baring his soul, his everything and laying his feelings before her. 

“Klaus...,” she whispers. Her voice, the closest thing he’s felt to a caress, relays through the phone. 

“I know that you’re not ready. But perhaps, someday you’ll let me.” He continues, understanding her predicament completely. "And when you are, I'll be here." He has forever, and right now, the knowledge that she knows how he feels is enough. 

It has to be. 

There’s a moment of silence and he thinks that she must have hung up. He’s about to do the same, when the sound of her breathing fills his ear once more. 

“Someday,” she promises. 

He smiles and affirms, “Someday.”

And perhaps, that someday comes sooner than they think. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but hopefully sweet. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.
> 
> And as always, let me know if there're any drabbles you'd like a sequel to.


	6. Sins of My Youth (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline commits another murder that she cannot remember and Klaus sets out to find out why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Klaroline Bingo 2020 - Prompt: "I want his head"
> 
> Thank you to everyone who left a review for 'Sins of My Youth'. I never intended for it to be more than a one-off drabble, but your positive feedback encouraged me to write more.

**part ii. when the days are cold**

The third time it happened, she was alone in the back alley of an edge of town club. 

The music could still be heard from inside, as neon lights flickered to illuminate the bloodied body on the dirty, concrete floor. A pool of viscous blood seeped out from underneath his head, surrounding him like a reflective, red halo. 

The man was dressed in a leather jacket, the edges were unevenly shredded. His exposed skin was tattooed with scratches. 

The flesh underneath her fingernails ached. 

Klaus had gone to New Orleans with a vial of her blood in search of a witch to find answers after her second victim, who she threw from the Wickery Bridge a week ago. He left behind two Hybrids to protect her. Hybrids that were nowhere to be found, she noted to herself. 

She looked down at her latest kill. It really should be the other around, she was the killer after all. 

She had no tears to cry this time. She felt nothing. Her limbs were boneless, as she sank to the floor, her back against the brick wall. 

“Hello, love,” His voice was a little distorted through the phone, but comforting nonetheless. Subconsciously, she had called him sometime during her daze. 

“It happened again,” she stated, her voice sounded empty. 

Silence.

Half an hour later, he appeared around the corner, looking devilishly handsome with his hair windswept. _Was that inappropriate to be thinking of such a thing next to a dead man?_ She found herself unable to care. 

“You ran?” She asked. 

He nodded in response, “Faster than driving. I was on my way back anyway.”

“Did you find anything in New Orleans?”

“It seems that you’re under a spell, which explains why I wasn’t able to compel you to remember. What exactly the spell was and why, we’re still that figuring out.” He said, running his fingers through his hair. “And you’re sure you don’t know these men?”

“Not that I’m aware of... Should I?” 

He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing quietly to himself as not to upset her from his frustration of their lack of progress. “The witches think there’s a hit list. There must be something linking these people together.”

He looked dejected, and she felt guilty. Guiltier than murdering these people in cold blood. She wasn’t sure what this said about her. 

“We’ll figure it out,” she repeated after him.

“Whoever he is, the person who’s hurting you, I want his head.”

She gave him a small smile, “I wouldn’t expect any less.” 

There was a brief silence between them, as she noted his tired and worn out look. “Let’s go home.”

She offered him her blood stained hand, which he took without a moment’s hesitation. There were so many questions left to answer, and the threat of her next kill loomed above their heads. But at least they were together, and she knew that he would do whatever it takes to save her... 

Even if it was from herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed it. I've thought of a plot for a part iii, so let me know if you guys are interested in reading more!


	7. Talking to the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a full moon, she thinks of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Klaroline Bingo 2020 - Prompt: I Miss You

* * *

The phone rings three times before he picks up. Just one extra ring and she would’ve lost courage and hung up. _But things were never easy when it comes to him,_ she thinks to herself, _there’s no going back now._

“Hello, love,” he sounds surprised, yet his voice is still as smooth and euphonic as ever. The accent, she reasons, it seems like she hasn’t gotten over the attraction to it despite their years apart.

Upon hearing his voice, her heart skips a beat, if it was just ever so slightly, at the familiarity of his greeting. It’s hard to put into words what she expected when she picked up the phone and dialled the number that she had somewhere along the way, memorised. But what she wasn’t expecting was to feel such elation and… yearning.

It has been five years since their last conversion (yes, it was that _eventful_ day in the woods, not exactly something that one would easily forget). But hearing that same old _“Hello, Love”_ brings a smile to her face. It’s comforting to know that some things never change. The nostalgia is beginning to settle in and she starts to feel a lump in her throat that she fails to clear.

“Caroline? Are you there?”

She snaps out of her thoughts, “Yes,” it seems like one monosyllabic word is all she can manage.

“How can I help you?” It’s a simple question, yet it holds such weight. She flinches. She can’t exactly blame him for thinking that she would only ever contact him if she needed help. She was the one who told him to stay away, after all.

What was it? Oh yes, something about _College, plans and a future… none of those that included him,_ she recalls. 

And look where that led her.

A college drop out, a forever fixer for her friends who couldn’t seem to get out of trouble, and a forced surrogate. She laughs bitterly in her head. More than once, she had thought about how her life would be so different if she had taken up his offer to go to New Orleans after high school. 

But of course, things don’t always go as planned and this is her life now, and he has his. But once in a while, on a night like this, she thinks of him and just _imagines_.

“It’s the full moon tonight,” she finally replies, looking up at the midnight sky.

“I know, love,” he says softly, “I’m looking at it, too.”

“It’s the full moon,” she repeats, “And I thought of you.”

“Caroline… I-,” he begins.

“Isn’t it crazy? That we’re miles apart but we’re both looking at the same full moon.”

“Is this your way of saying…,” she can hear him hold his breath, as she expels hers.

“I miss you,” she finishes.

She can almost hear the smile in his voice, “And I, you.”

A moment of silence passes over them as they watch the moon gleam in the darkening sky, thinking over the implications of their short exchange. 

“Wait for me, would you?” It’s the first time that she hints of them having a real chance in the future and it’s a relief to both of them. 

“I did promise you, however long it takes, Caroline.” He vows to her, once again. 

“I believe it’s my turn to make a promise to you. One day, not so far from now, I will show up at your door and I will be your last love,” she states without a moment of hesitation in her unwavering voice, the beauty of that scene playing in her head. “As you will be mine.”

She disconnects the call and begins to make plans to leave the place she once considered home. But Mystic Falls now represented nothing but a desolate jail cell, and she can’t wait to see what the rest of the world has to offer. 

With him. 

Always. With him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark as that would mean a lot!


	8. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “i think i’ve seen this film before, and i didn’t like the ending” and so, she changed it. 
> 
> In which Caroline dreams of Klaus' death after drinking his blood on her 18th birthday, and she's determined to change his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Exile by Taylor Swift and Bon Iver.
> 
> I've also never watched TO S1-4 but I've tried my best to do as much research on the Hollow as possible.

__

* * *

_**October 10, 2010** _

She falls asleep with the blood of the Original Hybrid down her throat. As a warmth spreads through her, she dreams. 

They’re snippets of a larger event, snapshots of a city she’s never seen. People she’s never met. All except one. 

Klaus. 

He looks older, yet somehow he doesn’t. Gone was the manic expression that marred his face, instead it was replaced with what she could only describe as melancholy. 

He stands there for a few moments, opposite a man in a suit on some unfamiliar empty streets, mouthing words she cannot hear. He’s holding something - a stake, but not just any. She knew and as much as she hated him, she screams for him to stop. 

Please. She begs. _Don’t do this._

But her words fall on deaf ears and as the white oak stake pierces and splinters inside his heart, she feels his pain radiate deep within her bones. There’s a fire that makes itself home in her chest and it engulfs her into darkness.

She wakes up, screaming, sweating, shaking.

She breathes, in and out. You’re a grown woman now, Caroline, only little girls have nightmares.

She pushes it aside. 

* * *

_**February 2, 2011** _

She doesn’t think much of the dream. It was after all, just a dream. And what does she care if Klaus dies? _(Even though the thought of it brings an ache to her heart - shut up, shut up, shut up.)_

But now here they are again, in a similar predicament from a mere six months ago. This time though, she starts to hallucinate and speaks her truth. 

_I know that you’re in love with me, she says. (And I’m scared of my feelings for you is what she doesn’t)._

She was sure that this time, it would be the end. He would choose revenge over her life because isn’t that what everyone does?

Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, her tombstone would write, 1992-2011. She had a good run, she tried to be good, but sometimes trying just wasn’t enough.

And perhaps it was poetic, somehow, to die in the hands of the person she, despite everything he’s done, cares for. Perhaps it was her fatal flaw, her tragic hero ending. 

Except she wasn’t a hero, and nor was he. But for reasons she _tries_ not to understand, he saves her nonetheless. His blood gushes down her throat and she feels his life power transfer itself to her. 

She dreams again. 

The Hollow. The all-consuming Hollow. It possesses the body of a young girl called Hope and there’s something so familiar about her. 

The Mikaelsons stand protectively around her and this time she recognises them. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus. Together, they take the Hollow from her. 

Years later, the young girl turns into a dark haired teen, and she takes the Hollow back. But this time, it consumes her. Slowly, but completely. 

She’s wasting away and there’s worry in Klaus’ eyes. He’s willing to trade his life for hers, he says. 

And he does. Again, she watches as he dies and no amount of screaming and pleading that could change a thing. 

This time, when she wakes up, she’s not indifferent. This time, the dream lingers. 

* * *

_**2026** _

Over the years, the dreams start to make sense. Hope, it turns out, is Klaus’ daughter. And the Hollow is as real a threat as any. Sure enough, the Mikaelson siblings have split the darkness amongst themselves and scattered across the globe for the past seven years. 

She keeps tabs on him, just like she’s sure he does with her. But what he doesn’t know is that she’s already done over a decade of research in what ultimately would become his downfall and yes, she admits it, she doesn’t want him to die. 

He deserves happiness, and you know what, so does she. 

With the help of Bonnie and other witches they’ve met along the way, they’ve discovered grimoires in corners of the world that held spells only one could imagine in their wildest dreams. But finally, after endless nights pouring over ancient languages and symbols, they found the one. 

The Hollow was first defeated in 500 A.D. and it can be done again. With Lizzie and Josie’s abilities as siphoning witches, they can transfer it into a powerful, magical anchor and destroy it in its inanimate form. It’s risky, but it’s worth a shot. 

They very nearly run out of time, but witches around the world hear upon the stories of the feared Hollow and band together to join the cause. 

Hundreds die in their fight, but finally, they succeed. The Hollow was no longer and Klaus was safe, so were his family. Who knew that a girl from small town Mystic Falls could be the hero in his immortal story? 

And as he takes her into his arms, she knew that every sleepless night was worth it. 

_They_ were worth it. 

_fin._

_\-- “i think i’ve seen this film before, and i didn’t like the ending”, and so she changed it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos/comment/bookmark if you did. As always, let me know which drabble you would like to see a sequel to and I'll try to make it happen!


End file.
